My Slight Issue
by Miss Malfoy 2408
Summary: Charlotte finds herself in a dilema. She likes Draco, she even dates him, but then they fight and break-up. Then she finds herself falling for a certain red head boy. What can she do? To make matters worse, she is betrothed to Draco, and there is nothing she can do about it. Yeah, i know, i suck at summaries, but hey, give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay, so guys, don't kill me if i stuff up, because this is my first fan fic and i am so exited that i can finally publish it. i'll try to post as much as possible, but no promises :)

* * *

Chapter 1

I lean my head against the arm of the chair and kick my legs over the other. The first day back at my second home, Hogwarts, and I'm already exhausted.

"Accio book," I mutter with a flick of my wand. My book, The Curse of the Deathly Hallows, comes hovering over. I grab it before anyone notices and open it up. I start reading, but my eyes keep wandering off the page. My mind keeps flickering to dinner last night in the Great Hall.

I sat in my usual spot, at the end of the Slytherin table, all by myself. For some reason I wasn't hungry, was I nervous? People had obviously noticed. I'm not a big eater, but when I don't eat, there has to be something wrong. Draco Malfoy and his crew, Crabbe Goyle and Pansy, came into the hall. Draco studied our table and decided where he wanted to sit. He strode past me and faltered ever so slightly when he passed me, but he kept walking to about five people down from me where he shoved some second years over saying "Move over, you should feel special I chose to sit here." Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly, the Golden Trio, looked over. Harry rolled his eyes, Hermione's face turned into a scowl and Ron just looked stupid with his mouth full of food. They surveyed our table and, of course, passed over me. I sighed and wished I had a book to read. I decided to look at the teachers table. I passed over each one of them individually, lingering on the new pudgey toad-lady and then on Snape, my god-father.

I had been meaning to talk to him since we got off the train, but I hadn't had the time. I stared at him until he looked back. I tried to signal that we needed to talk, but I wasn't too sure whether it worked or not. My eyes flickered away and I found myself eye to eye with the devil himself, Draco Malfoy. 'He has such a bad reputation,' I thought with a pang of pity, 'Stop that!' I told myself mentally, 'He deserves his reputation, he his horrid to everyone, don't feel pitiful.' Again my eyes flickered away, but I knew he was still looking at me. Luckily, at that time, Dumbledore said "It is late, you have classes tomorrow, go to bed! Pip pip!" I stood up as quickly as possible and bolted down to the dungeons. I said _Quid Agis _to the stone wall and the door to the common room appeared. I raced inside and went into the girls dormatory.

I snap back into reality. I look around the common room quickly. No one seems to have notice my day-dream apart from Draco. Again he is staring at me. I stand up, putting my book on the edge of the chair and exit the room. Out in the hall, I start walking toward the front door. Once I arrive, both the doors are fully open. I can see the Hufflepuff quidditch team practicing for our game angainst them think Saturday. I make a mental note to tell Marcus Flint that I want to try out for the team again. I lean against the open door and look out over the school grounds. I can see everything, the Dark Forrest, lake and the Quidditch pitch. Suddenly, I hear a shuffle behind me. I whip out my wand and turn around quickly. Draco is standing there with his arms up in the air. I take a step forward and close he space between us.

"Why are you following me? What have I done to you?" I say very quietly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he responds in a strange voice that sounds as if Crabbe is putting on a Draco voice. I push that thought aside. I put my wand away and start caressing his face. Then I knee him where it hurts and punch his face so hard that he falls backwards to the ground.

"Wow," he mutters. I lean down and put one of his arms around my neck and drag him up. Together, we stumble to the hospital wing where I tell Madame Pomfrey a story that he was walking down to the quidditch pitch when he went off the path and straight in to the Womping Willow which flung him back up to near the entrance to the school. I left the hospital with one question in mind; why was he there?

* * *

I check my time table again. Defenece Against the Dark Arts. Yuk. Actually, double yuk. So yuk yuk. The new teacher, Proffessor Umbridge, I heard Hermione say, is from the Ministry of Magic. That means NO magic is going to get done this year. Apparently Ginny Weasly has already had a lesson with her and the first thing she did was write a set of rules on the board. I climb the stairs to dividation and sit in the back corner by myself. 'This isn't a good start,' I think to myself, 'Not even five minutes in and I'm falling asleep.' I start to doze off into my own unrealistic world.

"Excuse me?" I hear a voice saying. I snap back to normal and see Hermione standing behind the other chair.

"Mmm?" I say with a yawn.

Hermione grins and says "Is this seat taken?"

"Of course not," I say with a slight frown. Why was she bothering to sit with me, a loner. She is part of the Golden Trio. This could be bad for her reputaion. At that moment, Trelawaney starts talking. I'm still puzzling as to why Hermione wanted to sit there when she says "I'm so sorry about you and Draco!"

"Sorry?" I say, extremeley confused.

"You and … Ohhhhh… You don't know yet, do you?"

"Know what?" My voice rising and my temper starting to get fired up.

"I can't tell you. Well actually I can, but that would be wrong. I had just assumed you would know, because you're 15, and that's the age you're meant to find out, but if you don't know, don't let me tell you. Ask Snape, he knows the Malfoy's, doesn't he, even ask Draco, but don't ask me!" she says very quickly. By now, my temper has almost reached bursting point. To make the situation better, Trelawaney walks over.

"What is in the crystal ball?" she askes stupidly.

"To be frank, I don't care and I never will! This is stupid!" I say calmly but angrily and very loudly, like a mother who is telling off her child. I grab my books and storm out of the room all the way to the common room. Of course, when I get there, Peeves the ghost is at the door painting it red with tomato sauce.

"Move!" I yell.

"Ha! You think you can get through me do you?

_Ittle wittle Charlie_

_Went a bit to far-lie_

_And now she plans to kill!_

_But what would happen_

_Is this paint were to spill?_" he sang merrily.

"_Quid agis_," I say angrily as I walk through him and the door. Just as I enter, I turn around shout "It's Charlotte, not Charlie!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" he says as he throws the tomato sauce at me.

"Arg! If you weren't already dead, I would kill you!" I scream. I turn around and go to walk to the girls dorm, when I stop. Someone is reading my book. And that someone is meant to be in the hospital wing with a severe concussion.

"Ahem," I cough. He holds up a finger to shush me.

"Just wait," he says, "I've almost read the chapter."

"Draco! That's MY book, I'm covered in tomato sauce and I can't be bothered to deal with this right now. Can I have my book, pa-lease?" I say rudely.

"Sure, whatever," he says as he throws the book to me. I let it drop and glare at him. "Why would you throw something like that when I'm cover in sauce? It's not like I'm going to catch it!" I say, rather annoyed. He shrugs.

"Arg! You and Peeves are so annoying!" I shout as I go down the hall.

* * *

After my shower, I comeback along the hallway, still drying my hair with a towel. For some reason, Draco is still in on the couch.

"So," I say casually.

"So," he repeats.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Skipping, don't want to have to listen to an oaf like Hagrid today," he says in an off-hand manner, "And, what are you doing here, Miss Smith?"

I turn red. "Ahhh… It's sorta a long story and it doesn't concern you."

"Come on! I just told you why I am here. Can't you cut me some slack?" He says in a whiney voice.

"Fine! I got really pissed at Hermione Granger and Trelawaney. Are you happy?"

"Actually, I am. May I ask what that filthy mudblood did this time?" he asks as he rubs his jaw. I smile openly. It was very funny watching him come back to the castle with a broken jaw two years ago.

"She said something…"I saw with a slight frown. Should I tell him?

"And?" he prompts.

"Well.." I start, "She said that you had something to tell me. And she said to let you or Snape tell me. And she said she had assumed I would know because I'm 15, or turning 15. But she wouldn't specify what it was about."

"How does she know?" he mutters

"What was that, Draco?" I say sweetly

"Nothing!" he answers a little too quickly.

"Also, you are meant to be in the hospital wing. I made sure of that yesterday," I say.

He grins. "That wasn't me, that was Crabbe."

"I thought it sounded like him. That dude needs to practice his acting skills!" I say, slightly confused. "Did you use polyjuice potion?"

"Yeah…" He admits.

"Why, do you need to stalk me?" I ask.

"No, I just want some insight as to who you are, what you do and what you're like." He answers.

"If you wanted that, why didn't you just ask?" I question.

"I wasn't sure if you'd tell me and I didn't want to make a fool of myself now, did I?" He says.

"Well, I'll tell you if it means that you'll stop stalking me and that you'll leave me alone." I say, seriously.

"I'll leave you alone if it makes you happy," he says, hands up in the air as if he has surrendered.

"So, what do you need to know?" I ask casually.

"I'd like to know about you're past and why when all the Death Eaters meet why you don't ever seem to have to stay with the kids and I'd"

I cut him off, "O.k, o.k! but it'll take a while."

"Sure," he says, making room for me on the couch. I cross over to him and sit in the space he made.

"O.k. Well, when I was 4, I was living at home with my parents, Ginerva and Tilden, when there was a knock at the door. I was too busy playing with my new doll to really care. My brother, Lorcan, was already here at graduates this year, he's in seventh year. I'm not sure but I think he's in Hufflepuff." I glance sideways at Draco. He makes eye contact with me and faintly grins. "Anyway, I was playing with my doll. I think I had given her a new haircut, so I ran downstairs with her yelling 'Daddy, daddy look at her!' When I got to dad, he was at the door talking fast and quietly.

'Isn't there anything I can do?' he pleaded

'No, Tilden. You sealed her to us in blood.' A harsh, scratchy voice said back.

'Tilden? Who's at the door?' My mother asked as she walked over to us.

'Daddy?' I said.

'Not now, sweetheart' he said.

'Who's at the door?' Mother asked again. The door swung open to reveal to masked people. Mother gasped.

'Why are they here? Why, Tilden?' She said very quietly.

'Ginerva, this woman is Bellatrix Lestrange, and this man you might recognise as Fenrir Greyback.' My father said.

'You're husband ran into a bit of … errr….trouble with us a few years back,' Bellatrix said with a small smile. 'We let him live provided he give us something to train.'

'To..tt. train?' My mother said, looking faint.

'Yes. You see, your son is too old, but she is the perfect age.' said Bellatrix with a slight nod in my direction. I started to back away.

'Where are you going, sweetie?' she asked me very nicely.

'Ginerva, Charlie's going away for a while,' my father said.

'A while, how longs a while?' said my mother frantically.

Father picked me up and gave me to Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir laughed/growled meanly.

They started walking backwards.

'DADDY! DADDY! I DON'T WANT TO GO! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!' I screamed. 'DADDY!' But he just stood at the door not smiling, not frowning, just at me as my mother tried to get through the door to get me." Again, I look at Draco. Now he no longer is smiling. He stares at me intently.

"My mother was pregnant then. I think she had twins. They're in Ravenclaw. But that doesn't matter. I spent the time from then to now training to be a Death Eater. I admit that I have already been initiated. Hey! Don't look at me like that! It wasn't by choice!" I say defensively. Draco just shakes his head with his eyebrows raised and nods for me to continue.

"I've been on a few missions. Generally, I'm allowed to go to the meetings. I did have to wait with the kids up until I was 10, so I have waited with you, but I usually just sat in the corner wondering whether my parents were Death Eaters or not. I found out last year that my father had another run in with Fenrir and, well… you can sort of guess, can't you? You have met Fenrir right?" I ask

"Yeah… I have to admit, it was terrifying." He replies.

"Ha… just be greatful you don't have to live with him. Anyway… one mission I went on has sorta been stuck in my head for like ever since I happened. It happened on my third mission, when I was 12, I think.. Yeah 12. We were outside this house.

'Bellatrix, are there any children in here?' I asked her.

'No.'

'If there are, I will take pleasure in killing you.' I said to her.

'Don't worry, there aren't any kids, Blaide' she said with a smile.

We entered the house. I had my knives in my hands. We split up. I got to the living room and we were obviosly expected. We battled. They cursed and hexes me. I deflected their spells with my knives and slasked and killed them. I looked around. A little girl entered the room and saw her parents.

'Did you kill daddy and mummy?' she asked.

'Yes…' I choked back. My throat got tight and I started hyperventilating. I killed her parents. She started crying. She walked over to her fathers bloodied body and took out his wand. She held it with both hands and aim at me.

'You killed them, you pay,' she said. She fired a spell at me. I deflected it with my knives and slashed, just out of habit. She fell to the ground in a heap. Bellatrix walked in.

'You handled that well, Blaide,' she said.

'You said… there …were… no…..kids...' I managed.

'I lied,' she said with a shrug. I lunged at her and almost slit her throat. Fenrir and your father held me off her and she disapperated. Then we travelled back and Voldemort gave me a talking to," I said as I started to cry. "Damn her!" I sobbed. "Damn, damn, damn!"

"Damn who?" said Draco in a very soothing voice.

"All of them! Bellatrix, the little girl, everyone!" I cried. I put my head on my knees and let my hair fall around me. Draco hesitantly put his hand on my back and started to pat it.

"Damn especially Bellarix!" I said once I had gained control of my voice again.

"Why?" he said. In response,I sat up and rolled up my sleeve and lifted up the back of my shirt.

"Charlotte…. What are those?" he asked, shocked.

"She crusiated me. 'It protects you!' she says. I say it hurts to hell," I say as I wipe my cheek. I lean my head against his shoulder. I feel him tense, but he doesn't push me off. We sit there in silence for a few minutes until the door opens and Pansy walks in followed by Crabbe, who was sporting a very black eye, and Goyle. I sit up straight, but they still saw us. Pansy stares at up open mouthed while Crabbe and Goyle stand behind her frowning, looking slightly dissapointed.

"What are you doing?" She says in a very high pitched, shrill voice.

"Skipping," responds Draco.

"Not that! The leaning on each other!" she says.

"Bonding. It's part of our quidditch practice homework. To bond with each other," he lies coolly after a look at Crabbe and Goyle, who were both on last year's team. Pansy looks convinced.

"Fine, but if i find that anything else is happening, you'll regret it," she warned.

As she left, Draco annd i turned to each other and grinned widely. We burst out laughing and went to our seperate dormatories.

"Fine. But if anything else is happening…. I'll know," she warns as she goes toward the girls dorm. Draco and I grin at each other and stand up to get ready for our double potions with Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Hey guys! (if anyones reading…) I know, I stuffed up in chapter 1, please just ignore the last line because it's not meant to be there! Please by the way, REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously DO NOT own Harry Potter , (Sadly) so anything you recognise isn't mine. I try to stick to the story line, so there are some thins straight from the book, especially in this chapter.

* * *

I walked out of the dorm to find Draco on the couch with Pansy. I screw my face up in disgust.

"Get a room," i mutter. Obviously neither of them hear me because of the squelching noise coming from their lips. I leave the common room and go over to the potions room, 'eager' to start the double potions with Snape. Because i skipped the second lesson, i'm there super early. i knock on the door and hear Snapes monotone voice saying 'Enter'. i open the door and walk in.

"What do yo- Oh Charlotte! Why aren't you in class?" he asks sternly.

"Umm... Well... I, uhh, i decided to go for a walk?" i lie, badly.

"Charlotte?" he says with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh fine! I got really annoyed at Hermione and Trelawaney. Why does everyone need to know?" i say with my voice getting louder and louder.

"Calm down!" he commands. "I just wanted to know, no need to attack me!"

"Sorry, professor..." I mumble.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh... Kinda..." i begin. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Well, you know Hermione Granger?" He nods. "Yeah, she said something that confused me and i got really angry."

"Then i shall take great pleasure in punishing her."

"Oh, merlin, no! It's just she said that she had assume that i knew because i'm turning 15 and she said that i had to find out from either you or Draco," i say quietly.

"Did you ask Draco first?" he asks.

"Yeah.. he's as much of a toad as ever.." I say this and Snape smiles.. sorta...

"So, he didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Sit," he commands. I sit on the desk at the front of the room, right in front of his desk. "Charlotte, i say this because Hermione was right, you shouldn't hear this from anyone else." I nod. Sudden;y, the bell rings through the dungeon.

"What?" I say frantically.

"Pretend you're in detention and shut up," he says sternly as he walks to the door. He opens it and a steady flow of students walk in from Gryfindor and Slytherin. Lavender Brown and Pravati Patil giggle as they enter. I assume they are laughing because i'm in 'detention'. I sigh. It would be so much easier if people knew that Snape was my god-father, but no. Again and again i find myself wishing i could tell people because they immediately assume the worst. Snape just says that it's for the best and pretends that we don't know each other.

"Miss Smith, you may go," he says.

"Why thank you, my lord," i say, my voise thick with sarcasm.

"Go!" he says loudly.

"Actually, i seem to have double potions now, so your stuck with me for the next two hours," i say with a smug smile on my face.

"Fine, just don't sit at the front of the class." I move toward the back of the room next to Daphane Greengrass, a quiet girl who kept to herself. She smiles at me and opens her potions book.

"Class, today we will be making the Draught of Peace. Open your books to page 285 and begin working.

* * *

Three hours later, i found myself waiting outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for Professor Toad to come. I was outside the door thinking about Snape and Binns. No one should ever have to suffer through those two lessons on one morning. Finally, i see Toad walking (actually waddling) down the hallway. She opens the door and lets us in. I gasp at the sight of the room. For some reason, it has a wired pink taint to it. I shudder as i think about what her office would be like.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.  
A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away  
and quills out, please." Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:  
Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?"  
stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would  
expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be  
following a carefully structured, theory-centerd, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic  
this year. Copy down the following, please."

_Course__Aims: _

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked,

"Has everybodygot a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk." Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. I roll my eyes and start to read. Suddenly i feel my head, slowly nodding down and my eyes closing.

"Hem, hem," i hear from behind me. I turn slowly and find myself face to face with Toad-face.

"Falling asleep in class, Miss Smith? 50 points from Slytherin and detention this evening with me at 6," she says sweetly. I suddenly have a very strong urge to punch her, but i restain myself.

"6?" i say.

"Yes, do you have an issue with that?" she replies. I think about it. That' what time dinner starts. I sigh in defeat and shake my head. No point in fighting with her, it'll only get me in worse trouble. I look back down at my book and hear a soft snigger from in front of me. I look up to see Draco laughing with Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum.

"Oi, Charlotte!" he whispers.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I say, glaring at him.

"Are you gonna be hungry? Missing out on dinner must be hard for such a big eater like you!" He laughs. I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue.

"Ha ha, very funny," i say in a harsh whisper.

* * *

After four hours of writing with a blood quill, my hand is bleeding heavily and my whole arm aches.

"Stupid witch. Toad. Fat ugly Toad. Favouritism toward stupid blonde haired stuck-up adoarable boys." i mutter. I stop suddenly. Did i just call Draco Malfoy _addorable?_

"Get a grip, Charlotte! He doesn't care about you! He probably thinks you're some nutter like all the rest of th Slytherins do!" i say to myself. I anter the common room and i walk over to Marcus Flint and his group of followers.

"Flint," i say coldly.

"Smith," He replies. "What do you want?"

"Well... where to start? Do i start with the bit about how i _want _to punch you, or te bit about how i _want _to give you a one-way ticket to St. Mungo's or-"

"Get on with it!" He growls as his friends laugh.

"I only actually wanted to say that you can put my name down for quidditch try-outs."

"Oh... I already did that.. I sorta assumed, sorry," he syas.

"Did i just hear Marcus Flint appologise?" i say in fake disbelief. He pushes me slighly with a faint smile on his face

"Go away," he says.

"What ever," i reply with a smile and a shrug. I turn to go over to he girls rooms, but he catches my arm.

"Charlotte, I want to show you something," he says while pulling my arm to go to the boys room. I dig my heels into the carpet.

"Flint, where are we going?" i ask.

"To my trunk, so i can show you a present," he replies. I walk over to his bed and sit on his bed. He roughly grabs me around the waist and pulls me to him.

"No!" i say forcefully. He ignores me and puts his disgusting lips on mine. I struggle and try to push him away, but he hold on. I finally push him away.

"NO WAY! NO WAY IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS!" i say loudly as tears start to fall down my face.

"Shut up! Someone will hear you and come to investigate!" He says in a loud whisper.

"That was the whole point!" I say back to him. He punches me in the cheek causing me to scream slightly as i fall out of his arms. I hear a knock on the door just before it opens and Draco comes in. I try to stand, but Marcus pushes me down. I curl up into a ball and start crying because of it all.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Draco yells, his fist flying towards Marcus' face.

"She followed me willingly!" Marcus tries to say.

"SHE DID NOT! I SAY YOU DRAGGING HER IN HEAR! YOU LIAR!" Draco yells again. I catch Draco's eye and wink. He looks slighty confused but stops for a minute. I stand and make Marcus look at me.

"Marcus, if i had known that you wanted me, i probably wouldn't have come. But since we're here, why not?" i say sweetly. Draco just stares open mouthed as Marcus comes to me with a smug smile on his face. He leans down for the kiss. I hold his hands. Just as his mouth reaches mine, i grab his left arm with force and put him in an arm lock. He bends over trying to get out of my grasp. Draco's face flickers with delight as he comes over and punches Marcus in the stomach and them in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. I let Marcus drop and look at Draco with a huge smile on my face. I go to him and hug him strongly.

"Thank you," I whisper into his ear. He pulls away slightly and i let go.

"He wasn't serious when he said you came willingly, was he?" He whispers back.

"No. He tricked me, he said he was showing me a present that someone got him," I reply, returning to normal volume. "Did i say thank you? He probably would've got me if you hadn't come."

"I know, that's what scares me," He says gravely. He takes my hand and we leave to go to the common room.

"I'm gonna go to the kitchens. I missed dinner and i'm starving," i tell Draco.

He nods. "I'll come with you." I smile warmly at him and we go to the kitchens.

"Mistress Smith!" cries a familiar voice.

"Dobby!" I exclaim.

"Dobby?" Draco says looking uncomfortable.

"Master Malfoy?" Dobby falters.

"I'll wait for you outside," Draco whispers to me as he leaves the room.

"Are you hungry?" Dobby says returning to his normal chirpy self.

"Very. Can you grab me a couple of cupcakes?"

"Yes! Cupcakes! Get cupcakes!" He hands me two cupcakes and i thank him and go to Draco. I hand him the second cupcake and start eating mine.

"So," i say. "What's with you and Dobby?"

"Oh... He used to be our house elf but then Potter tricked Father into letting him go," says Draco.

"He's really nice."

"Yeah.. he was my favourite elf," Draco says with a small smile. We walk back to the common room.

"Goodnight, Draco," I whisper.

"Goodnight, Charlotte," he replies, sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: AND SHE'S BACK! Sorry that I was away for soo long it's just that when no one actually responds or anything its a bit disconcerting. Anyways I just wanted to say that I don't know when I'll do the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and I forgot to mention that I know I haven't really mentioned what Charlotte looks like but thats so that you can base her on yourself if you want to or let your imagination run free. The only thing I will say is that she is about 165cm tall and has lots of curves in a good way but other than that she is quite plain (no make-up etc.)

DISCLAIMER: I (very sadly) do NOT own any of the characters apart from Charlotte because it all is property to the most magnificently wonderful J.K. Rowling :)

* * *

The next morning when I walk down the stairs into the common room, honestly the only thing I can say is that I am shocked. But then again what was I meant to expect? That Draco had magically changed into some sweety overnight? Yeah right. He again is sitting on the couch with Pansy basically sitting on him and Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the two arm chairs next to them. I shake my head and walk down/up (what ever you want to call it) to the Great Hall. It's surprisingly quiet this morning. I check my watch. That might explain it. It is 6.30 am. No one comes down to breakfast this early apart from the teachers and some of the older students. I sigh and sit down at the Slytherin table. Alone. Again.

"Hem, Hem"

"Go away" I grumble

"What was that Miss Smith?"

"Nothing..."

"Lying to a teacher? Tut, tut. I think I'll be seeing you at six again tonight."

"YAY!" I say sarcastically. She just frowns and purses her lips as she walks off. I go back to eating my toast. Way to ruin my morning.

"Charlotte?"

"Arg for the love of- OH Hey Hermione!" Oops... Awks...

"Um... Hi... Anyways, I saw you were sitting alone and I just wanted to see if you wanted to sit with us today?"

"Really?! AWW! Hermione, I think I love you!" I practically yell, earning myself some very wierd looks from the teachers. I smile up at them awkwardly and start walking/running towards the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, Ron, this is Charlotte, she's from Slytherin but... yeah..." Hermione says.

"Ummm... Hi?" I say timidly.

"Wellowh" says Ron witha mouthful of mashed potatos and sausages.

"Charming" I mutter witha quiet snort.

"Hi" Harry says rather quietly much like myself.

After a awkward couple of minutes, we start to talk about a lot of things, ranging from quidditch to Hogsmede. We talk right up until the bell which makes Hermione, Ron, Harry and I to sprint off to DADA where I sit next to Ron, earning myself glares from all the Slytherins

* * *

Throughout the day I learn that I have a majority of my classes with the Gryffindor's so I walked with at least one of them to each class. Everytime we walked through the halls, people stare and I think I like it.

Later that night, after my painfully slow detention with Umbridge, I make my way to my dorm where i silently vow that people are going to notice me. I'm going to make a masssive change to myself. And it all starts tomorrow.

* * *

When I wake up, I sprint to the bathroom and lock the door. YES! First in before Pansy! I apply a dark mascara, dark, sparkly eye shadow, a faint blush and lip gloss. I do a spell on my hair to change it to a blonde with darker brown patches. I look at myself in the mirror. I am stunning. The hair complements my face and my eyes stand out so much because of the dark make up. I stand back and with a newly found confidence, I Walk to the great Hall, getting some wolf whistles and lots of attention. When I get to the Hall, I stand in the doorway and look around to choose where I want to sit. I catch Pansy's eye and she is staring at me wide eyed and gob smacked. I Give her a slight wave with my fingers and walk over to the Gryffindor table where most of the boys are doing a Pansy. I wlak to where the Golden Trio are and sit down next to Hermione.

"Gosh, Charlotte! You look amazing!" Gushes Hermione. I smile slightly in response.

"I've decided that I need to change. Starting with my appearance, then my personality then my status."

"Your status?"

"Yeah, popularity, boyfriend, ya know?"

"...Right..." Hermione answers with a small nod.

"And who is this"

"Pretty"

"Sexy"

"Amazing looking lady?" Ask two identical looking red heads. I smie up at them.

"Charlotte Smith. Slytherin and freaking awesome!" I reply loudly

"Slytherin?" One of them asks with a tone of disbelief.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"No! Not at all!" Replies the second one quickly.

"And who are these identical, red haired, idiots?" I ask innocently, although I already know who they are

"I'm Gred"

"And I'm Feorge" I start laughing at them because they look so serious when they say this.

"Sure you are. Now, how do I tell you two apart?"

"Well, Gred has a scar underneath his chin because"

"Feorge was playing unfairly and scratched me"

"Nice one Feorge" I reply with a laugh. Ithink I prefer the Gryffindors. They are less serious and don't care who sits with them. Unlike one house I know *cough*Slytherin*cough*

"OK then, I'll see all of you lot later. I have to go to Muggle Studies and I'm pretty sure that none of you have that now do you?"

"No, sorry Charlotte" says Hermione

"Ya know, I think Charlotte is a bit of a mouthful... Just call me Charlie, see you guys soon" I say with a wink.

On the way to the classroom I get more and more stares. I smile smugly to myself, especially when Pansy comes and confronts me.

"Why do you look like that?"

"Why do you look like a dog?"

"WHAT!?"

"Just stating the obvious. AN dyou have a matching name, Pugsy Parkinson" That just leaves her gob smacked.

I walk into the class room. I think I like this new me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who has seen this! 135 views and counting! YAY! But... No reviews! Please! I only need one and then we can have a party! I would also like to thank Sakura Lisel! My first person to put this on the favourite list! And also to kimicko96, blondieluver612, Elena Gilbert 14 who are all following the story! Also, here in Aus, welcome to Sock it to Suicide Week, which is a week to raise national awarness of suicide victims.  
Don't forget to check out What Does the Fox Say on Youtube!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter!

* * *

By the next morning, practically the whole school had heard of my 'Pugsy Parkinson' thing, and no one was letting her forget it. Success! When I walked into the common room, I literally almost got a standing ovation, excluding Pugsy, Draco and their followers. I grinned and made my way over to Pugsy.

"Ya know, your name only has two syllables, and it's a bit of a mouthful, so I'm gonna call you Pug!" I say really loudly and over-exaggerated-ly (?). She just glared at me as I turned my back and practically skipped to the Great Hall. I felt absolutely amazing!

"CHARLIE SMITH! GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE!" was the first thing that I heard as I entered the Hall. I was half way over to the Slytherin table and I guess Ron didn't like it.

"RONALD WEASLY! I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO! IF I SIT OVER THERE, I CAN'T TAUNT PUGSY PARKINSON LIKE I SO DESPERATELY WANT TO!" I yelled back as loudly as I could. Ron grinned and shook his head, as did Harry. Only then did I notice that Hermione wasn't there.

"OI! RONALD WEASLY OR HARRY POTTER! WHERE IS HERMIONE GRANGER?"

"I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT! IT'S O.W.L. YEAR! WHERE DO YOU THINK HERMIONE GRANGER IS?" Harry yelled back. Now it was my turn to smile.

"GOOD POINT, HARRY POTTER!" Then I realised that everyone was either staring at me or Harry and Ron.

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE, FOLKS! JUST A GANG OF 3 YELLING AT EACH OTHER ACROOS EVERYONES BREAKFAST! YOU KNOW, THE USUAL!" I yelled, which made a few people laugh and everyone turned back to their food.

I turned around, only to come face to face (when I say that, do keep in mind that she was about a head shorter than me) with Umbridge.

"WHY, HELLO DOLORES UMBRIDGE! IT IS A BEAUTIFUL MORNING ISN'T IT? i'M JUST GOING TO GET MYSELF SOME FOOD. WHILE I DO THAT, WHY DON'T YOU GET MY DETENTION SLIP READY?" I yelled at her. I didn't let her answer as I skipper pst her to the table. Now the hall was silent again and staring at me with a mix of wonder and awe. I just smiled really wierdly and skipped back to Umbridge with toast imn my hand.

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TOAST?"

"No, but I would appreciate if you would stop yelling and I'm sure that I'm not the only one who feels this way!"

I looked over all the faces in the Hall.

"NO PROFESSOR! I THINK YOU'RE WRONG, NO ELSE HERE TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!" I yelled with a triumphant grin stretched across my face.

"Eiher way you will be coming to my office tonight at 8pm sharp! No tardiness!" I just waved her off like an annoying fly. By now, the entire school was in the Hall, including Pugsy.

"HEY RONALD WEASLY! GUESS WHO SHOWED UP? PUGSY PARKINSON!" I yelled to Ron, who just laughed, along with most of the school.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF THE. WHOLE. SCHOOL?!" Pugsy screamed at me. I just shrugged and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"HEY RONALD WEASLY AND HARRY POTTER! I DON'T THINK PUGSY PARKINSON LIKES ME OR HER NEW NAME!" I yelled in a whispered tone, but still loud enough for the whole school to hear.

At this, Pug stormed out of the hall followed by two Slytherin girl in our year. I looked over to the Slytherin table to see everyone there barely holding in their laughter until she was out of ear-shot when all of them just burst into laughter. Even Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were laughing. I felt a smug smile form on my face. This was the start of an awesome year!

* * *

I had decided that I wasn't going to go to detention. Even if that meant that I would get more detentions. But if I'm not going, what is the point of giving them to me?

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione. We were helping each other study for D.A.D.A. Well, strictly speaking, we weren't studying. We were formulation a brilliant plan to start up a D.A.D.A. club.

After my stunt this morning, I had been accepted into the Gryffindors as one of their own. That made me so happy that I screamed and did a happy dance when Hermione said that I could come into their common room. I mean, she was a Prefect with Ron, who were both my friends. I didn't really think that I was going to get in trouble with anyone if I had them on my the moment, Harry and Ron were out at Quidditch practice for the up coming game on Saturday.

"What we need," I started, "Is someone who has first hand expirience in Defence and someone who isn't a fat, pink, ugly toad."

"Well, that sorta slims down our options but I think we have someone who fits that description."

"Does he have black messy hair?"

"Yes"

"Glasses"

"Yep"

"Scar"

We looked at each other and then both of us said  
"We need Harry Potter!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Now, before I start my usual rank about how I want more people to review, I would like to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to HOMRAxx4Evr who is my first review and favourite person in the entire world (which is saying something because there are about 7 billion peeps in the world). Anyways, please review, and hopefully you will now that someone else has and I will metion you in the next chapters A/N. Don't forget guys, YOLO!

Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am just a crazy obsessive fangirl with a couple of ideas in her brain :)

* * *

We didn't say anything to Harry that night. Instead we decided that we would find a more suitable time. Which turned out being the next night. We gave Harry his usual bowl of Myrlap essence after detention and sat him down.

"Harry," I said.

"Uh oh, I know that voice and it isn't good.." muttered Ron. I glared at him and he shut up.

"OK, so it is sorta serious. Harry we have an idea but you'll probably not like it." I said

"Harry, you know we all believe you about You-Know-Who and we all know that there are lots of others in this school that belive you," said Hermione "We think that we need to start a club up for teaching Defence because we all know that Umbridge is a LITTLE deluded when it comes to what is happening in the world right now"

"And by little we all know she means like off the scale crazy!" I cried, earning a laugh from Harry and Ron and a small grin from Hermione.

"Anyway, we need a teacher, a real teacher who has first hand expirience when it comes to defending themselves from evil and dark creatures." said Hermione.

"So get Lupin then, you know he would love to be back here teaching!" said Harry, getting excited at the idea of having Lupin back. I couldn't blame him, Professor Lupin was hot and dayum awesome.

"NO! Stupid! We want you to be our teacher! DUH!" I cried.

"Ohh... Me. Right... Can I get back to you on that one?" he asked really quietly.

"Gosh Charlie! I thought we agreed to do it calmly! And yeah Harry we just want you to think about it." Said Hermione. I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well, I guess I'd better be off then, see you lot a misfits later!" I said with a smile as I skipped out their portrait hole.

When I got back to the common room, it was almost empty apart from Pansy and her friends, who all quickly scuttled off, and Draco and one of his cronies. I went to make my way to the stairs when I was grabbed from behind and slung over a shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!" I yelled furiously, "PUT. ME. DOWN!" I said thrashing around wildly. SUddenly, I was dropped onto the couch next to Draco. I stood up again after collecting myself when I was pushed down, again.

"What do you want?!" I cried.

"Just want ot have a little chat is all," replied Draco.

I glared at him.

"Talk!" I commanded.

"Are you single?"

I was taken aback.

"What?!"

"I said; are you single?" He replied calmly.

"I heard you I was just hoping that I had misheard..." I mumbled.

"So are you?"

"Yes.. Hang on a minute! Why?!"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Uhhh.. Is this a trick question?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Um, because you're you and I'm me. Boys like you don't go for someone like me by choice. DUH!"

"Well what if they did?"

"They don't! that's the point!" I cried.

"They do now. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Silence. I looked at his eyes trying to see if he was tricking me or not.

"Sure... I think... But, you have to make an effort to be nice to Ron, Harry and especially Hermione. No more M word."

"But she is one!" I raise my eyebrows at me.

"Are you sure you wantr to start this off like that?"

"No... I'm sorry!"

"OK then, now that the awkward part is over I'm gonna go to bed. Hopefully Pansy doesn't kill me. 'Night boys!"

I raced up the stairs. Had I really just accepted Draco on going with him on a date? Gosh my life is a mess right now! I climbed into bed and sleep over came me.

* * *

When I woke up I was blissfully happy. It may have had something to do with the fact that it was Hogsmeade weekend or something to do with the fact that Harry had agreed to ecoming our DADA teacher. It was two weeks from when we had approached Harry with the subject. Two weeks!

OH GOSH! It was also two weeks since Draco had asked me out on a date. And, could you belive, WE. HAD. KISSED! YAY! I was meeting with him after we finished at the Hogshead. The golden trio still didn't know about us, but, hey, they would try to brake us up.

I got up, put some make-up on, nice and warm clothes and raced to the Great Hall. Then I realised. THREE WEEKS TILL CHRISTMAS! YAY!

I must have yelled that out loud, which wasn't an uncommon thing anymore. Now everyone knew who I was. I was the awesomely amazing chic from Slytherin who hung out with the Gryffindors. Almost everyone like me (three guesses as to who didn't...) and knew that I was really out going now that I had decided to change.

I skipped into the Hall and over to where the Weasly twins were.

"Morning boys!" I said cheerily.

"Someone's in a good mood!" said George as he picked me up in a hug and spun us around.

"George! You should alsways let her hug the most desirable one first!" Exclaimed Fred as he did the same as George.

"Well I guess I should go and find Ronald then," I said in a posh voice as I avoided back-hands of the both of them. I grinned and they did the same.

"Speaking of which, where are the three of them. Usually they're here by now."

"No idea," said George

"And really don't care" said Fred

"Because now we're with you, nothing else matters!" they both finished causing me to laugh really hard.

I ate breakfast with the Twins and then we all walked down to the Hogshead.

This was it!


End file.
